This invention relates to a device for-managing the fish-raising circulatory water, particularly to one possible to economize water supply, ensure environmental safety, increase fish-raising density and growth rate, and elevate profit of raising fish.
Conventionally, underground water (fresh water) and seawater are blended into fish-raising water of a proper proportion and then poured into a fishpond or an aquarium to match with the proportion of purity value and specially designated PH value of fish-raising water so as to let fish, shrimps and the like in a fishpond grow effectively.
However, a conventional fish raising process has the following defects.
1. A fish-raising area is comparatively small and fish-raising density is excessively high, so the speed of natural purification of raising water is slower than that of deterioration of raising water. In general, the raising water in a fishpond or in an aquarium has to be fully replaced, when the fish-raising water deteriorates or becomes soiled (i.e. the raising water not conforming to the proportion of purifying value to PH value), consequently wasting time and labor, and costing too much expenditure. Further, to lessen the cost in getting a great amount of seawater, a fishpond has to be located near a seashore in order to get seawater easily, and to lower raising cost and to let fish or shrimps raised effectively, fresh water used for raising fish should be nearly all underground water, thus easily resulting in geologic strata sinking, and seawater invading land to cause floods due to excessive pumping of underground water.
2. Generally, fish-raising water is fully replaced after ending raising fish for a period of time in order to cut down fish-raising costs. Thus, the excretion of fish, shrimps and the like, or decayed fish, shrimps and plants will sink down on the bottom of a fishpond to produce poisonous substance and gas (such as afloat ammonium nitrogen or nitrite nitrogen) through bacteria decomposition, rendering the fish and shrimps in the fishpond sick or dead. Especially, during the change of the wind direction or weather, the poisonous substances, bacteria, marsh gas, poisonous gas and the like hoarding at the fishpond bottom will float upward due to geothermal heat, poisoning the creatures being raised in the fishpond, and even seriously causing their death in a great amount. Under such a condition, it is hard to heighten fish-raising density and growth rate.
The objective of the invention is to offer a device or managing fish-raising circulatory water, possible to save water, promote environmental safety, and elevate fish-raising density and growth rate as well as the profit of raising fish.
The device of this invention includes a water-storing tank, a filter, an activated carbon filter, a critical filter, a powerful oxidizing device and an ozone-sterilizing device, able to supply fish-raising water of the best quality to a fishpond according to various requirements. Besides, a storing barrel is connected to the critical filter for checking and testing the PH value and the amount of oxygen of the fish-raising water and then properly adjusting the density of the fish-raising water so as to supply the best raising water to a fishpond or an aquarium.